Happy Birthday: Stenny
by Setsukie Kirasi
Summary: Stan has been in love with Kenny even since he and Wendy broke up. Now he's a senior in high school walking home from a bad day of school on his birthday to then get a surprise from the gang. When the party's over the only two left are Stan and Kenny...
1. Surprise

Dear People Who Are Choosing to Read This,

Hellooooooo, one of my friends has been interweb deprived so she asked me to write her a Stenny and here it is. This is the first chapter out of ( i think three) so ya nothing too bad going on in this chapter. I'm working on my dialog usage since i've noticed that when i write i forget to have my characters communicating with one another. Any way this story has a shōnen-ai theme and a mild yaoiness. Though in the next chapter it with have a major yaoi theme so ya if u don't like boyXboy or the Stenny pairing please don't read this story. That's all folks

good-day,

may we never meet

* * *

**Chapter 1: Surprise**

_Wow Stan you're just a genius, _Stan angrily thought to himself. _You looked like a fuck-tard in front of Wendy and everyone must hate you since they didn't remember your birthday! _Sighing Stan opened the front door of his house.

Sploo, bang, bang, "SURPRISE!" Stan got a mouth full of confetti and an ear full of party blowers as he walked though his front door. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY STAN!" everyone had huge grins on their faces and were all wearing those dorky party hat's.

Kyle walked up to him and put a huge party hat on his head, "We got ya good didn't we Stan." He said smiling like an idiot.

"You didn't think we forgot about your birthday now did you Stan." Wendy said taking his hand and leading him into the dining room.

_Oh my god….HOW THE HELL DO THEY EXPECT ME TO WALK IN HERE!_ The entire floor was covered with balloons and the table was coated with sparkles and confetti. Balloons floated above every seat and there was a huge spread of food on the table (if only he could get there without making so much noise). But even though he was pissed with all the mess and ruckus they were making he was really happy they remembered, but even happier when he saw Kenny. Kenny still had his orange hoodie on but his hood was down so everyone was able to see his face. _Damn it Kenny why do you have to look so cute! We're seniors in high school now yet I still love you. _Biting his lip Stan tried not to think about Kenny and what he wanted to do to him.

He just played his role of the surprised birthday boy and enjoyed the party his friends threw for him. Though the only person he really concentrated on was Kenny. He had to be care full when he was close to him otherwise he didn't know how much he could control himself from getting hard and fucking Kenny right then and there.

After magically making their way to the table without popping all the balloons everyone sat down at the table. Stan was at the head of the table eating away it was only when he noticed Kenny and Kyle weren't there that he stopped eating. Everyone was just staring at him smiling like they knew something was about to happen. _Oh shit what it is this time. I'm getting a creepy feeling… I wonder if I should just runaway now and count my blessings. _Stan was getting really nervous and self conscious with everyone staring at him that he slowly slid lower into his seat. Suddenly CRASH! Stan shot up immediately like a cat in a thunder storm at the sudden loud sound. Then it came into the room.

Kenny and Kyle carried this enormous cake with, _were those FIREWORKS!_, on to the table. At their entrance everyone began singing happy birthday in a messed and tone deaf unison. Before Stan knew it his party was over and everyone was going home, (though there was still a hell lot of cake left). Soon it was only him and Kenny left in the empty house.

_Wait a minute K-Kenny is here alone with me. _Swallowing a deep nervous breath Stan let his revelation sink in. _I could, I could, I could_, his lips trembling Stan thought about it but then shook his head, _What the hell am I thinking! No way Kenny doesn't swing that way plus I can't let this little crush get in the way of our friendship._ Looking up at Kenny Stan asks, "Hey Kenny, man do I feel really bad to ask you this, but can you help me clean this all up."

Kenny just looked at Stan and smiled nodding his head. _Oh Kenny quiet as usual. _

So the two of them got to work with cleaning the house. Stan didn't want to deal with the dining room till the end since that room was the worst off, (well at least that's what he thought before he saw the kitchen). After of hours of tedious cleaning Stan and Kenny moved on to the dreaded dining room. Stan was wiping the sparkles and other crap from the table and Kenny was getting ready to take the cake and put it away. But as he was walking he slipped on a balloon and fell head first into the still enormous cake. "Kenny! Are you okay?" Stan came running to help he clumsy friend but when he saw Kenny he couldn't help but laugh. Kenny was covered in white frosting and had a little cherry on his nose, but the thing that made it even cuter was that Kenny looked like he was about to cry and his face was red with embarrassment.

Clutching his stomach Stan tried to control his laughter, "Damn Kenny if you could see yourself right now! HAHAHAHAHHAHAHA," tears began to form in Stan's eyes due to so much laughter, "You look like an ice cream sunday with, of course, a cherry on top. " Looking straight at his friend, "You look so fucking CUTE!" At that Stan falls in right next to Kenny getting frosting all over himself and smiles brightly. The teary Kenny look at Stan's dumb frosting covered face and breaks out into laughter as well.

Both boy's just stay there in the cake laughing with tears of joy in their eyes, "God Stan I think I'm gonna die from lack of oxygen."

"I'll be right with ya buddy." Stan reply's running his hand through his hair, his laughs finally getting under control. He looks over and Kenny and without thinking he leans in and licks the frosting off from Kenny's cheek.

Kenny stairs at him dumbfounded and after realizing what he had just done Stan chokes up and starts stammering an apology waving his hands out in a nervous panic, his face cherry red.

Smiling Kenny says, "Dude would you shut up." and leans over and kisses Stan.

"K-Ke-Kenny!" Stan manages to say after the initial shock is over, "KENNY I LOVE YOU!" Stan screams closing his eyes tight as he clutches his hand by his heart looking down. After and few moments Stan slowly lifts his head to see Kenny's reaction. Kenny just looks back at him a soft, genital look on his face. Bringing Stan in for a big huge Kenny whispers in his ear, "I know, and I love you too Stan."

Silent tears found their way onto Stan's face as he hugged Kenny tighter. Releasing the huge Stan rubes the tears from his eyes and blubbers, "Man you must think I'm pathetic an eighteen year old boy crying like a baby. Ch- that isn't right." Forced laughter escapes his lips.

Putting a hand on Stan's face Kenny leans in close, "You're not pathetic Stan. In fact with this-" Kenny licks away Stan's tears, "It gives us a place to start."

Thinking to himself Stan tries and see's if there is anything wrong with Kenny's proposal. _My parents are out of town for the week and Ike is staying over at a friend's house till tomorrow night. We have the house all to ourselves and we can clean up the mess later. _"Okay, there will be no one to interrupt us." Stan said licking his lips, getting really turned on by Kenny and his frosting surroundings.

"S-Stan wait we still need to finish cleaning up." Kenny cried though kisses.

Taking off his and Kenny's shirt Stan replies, "Later, I've already waited for eight and a half years."

* * *

the chapter after this will have a sex scene so if you don't want to read that then just skip that chapter ^^


	2. After Party

here is the loverly Stenny sex scene u children have been waiting for

srry but i got lazy so its not as descriptive as my other ones

but hey this one has more dialog and guess what its not a rape XP

* * *

**Chapter 2: After Party**

"You horny bastard!" Kenny says as he tries to push Stan off of him. Though it's too late he's already becoming hot and flush he dick standing straight up. Stan just continues kissing and licking his way up Kenny's bare torso. When Stan gets to Kenny's hard nipples he grins. He glances at Kenny's face before he starts teasing them, Kenny's blue eyes blazed with lust and shameful desires. Stan relished the moment and went to work. As he licked and nibbled one nipple he used his hand to twist and flick the other making Kenny whine. After being completely satisfied Kenny lifts Stan's head up off his body and kisses him.

"Enough of that boy," Giving a devilish look, and stealing a glance down to Stan's pants, "Give me something more, something delicious to lick."

"Ch- you greedy little pervert." Stan replies with a smile, "I'm saving the main course for later." Stan breathes into Kenny's ear. After the words left his lips he licks the edge of Kenny's ear then bites down on his ear lobe. Kenny chuckled and reaches up at Stan's chest. He begins twisting and pulling at Stan's nipples as hard as he can. Stan winces but continues to trace Kenny's jaw line with his tongue. Stopping only for a little bit to look at Kenny's flush, lustful face, "You are one greedy little kid. You better let go or I won't let you get a taste."

"You're supposed to listen to want I want otherwise I'll punish you Mr. Marsh." Pulling Stan's face closer Kenny adds, "You know I'm more knowledgeable in the field of perverted topics, such as sex." Giving an evil smirk, "I know all of the sweet spots, so I can always get what I want."

Stan just smiles back at his partner, "True but I think you're missing one sweet spot," Kenny looked confused for a second and at that moment Stan smashed a huge pieces of frosting filled cake on Kenny's face..

Reaching his hands up to wipe his face Kenny says, "You tricky son of a bitch, I'm-" but before he could finish Stand grabbed Kenny's wrists and pined them to his sides before he could wipe off the frosting and kissed him. Stan crushed his lips against Kenny's. Between each deep kiss Stand would lick away some of the cake that covered Kenny's face. Once Kenny's face was nice and cake free Stan let his wrists go. With his arms free he pushed Stan deeper into the cake pinning Stan down with his body. Kenny stuck his tongue into Stan's mouth, rolling it around everywhere inside, dancing with Stan's tongue as he sucked in Stan's saliva. Using this as a distraction Kenny began sliding Stan's jeans down. But Stan knows what's Kenny's doing, so he pushed more into the kiss forcing Kenny back down, though in the process his jeans slide right off him.

The two stay locked in that kiss as Stan put's his hands in the waistband of Kenny's pants. He continuously slides his hands down deeper into Kenny's pants until he reaches the front sections of Kenny's boxers. When the finds the little slit he smiles with the kiss, and grabs Kenny's hardening dick. Kenny let out a small gasp as Stan grabbed hold of his manhood and began squeezing and massaging it. They finally break from their intense kiss, but Stan still is pressing Kenny's cock head, moving around his finger at the small opening at the top.

"See I can have some fun while your pants are still on." Stan laughs, his own appendage slightly peeking out from his boxers slit.

"But it's easier when their off, Stan, plus I can see you're pretty excited anyways. It looks like Stan jr. wants to come out and play." Kenny said jokingly as he eyed the flesh that was slowly rising higher in Stan's boxers.

Taking his hands out of Kenny's jeans, he laid one on Kenny's crotch groping him, Stan leans his entire body on top of Kenny and breaths, "So then let's take it off." At that Stan starts unbuttoning Kenny's jeans slowly unzipped them. All the while he keeps his eyes towards Kenny who looks like he's about to hyperventilate from the anticipation, due to Stan teasing him by moving so slowly. Once Kenny's pants were open Stan grabbed both pant legs and slid them off slowly making them tickle Kenny. On their decent down Kenny begins sitting up a little since Stan had gotten off of him, but once the jean's were off Stan pushed Kenny' right back down into the cake. Stan sat himself on Kenny's stomach but his face was towards Kenny's feet.

"W-what are you doing Sta-st-s-" Kenny couldn't finish as he felt Stan's tongue around his dick. Kenny's breaths immediately became faster and heaver, his body fever hot. Stan chuckled at this so to fill his amusement, he deep throats Kenny. On his decent down he twirls his tongue around as if it were a spiral stair case leading to Kenny's testicals. Stan was able to lick right in-between the two of them before he made his was back up, scratching his teeth on Kenny's sensitive skin. Before he put Kenny jr. back into Kenny's boxers he kissed the top of the head.

Turning his head back to look at his friend Stan laughs again as he see's Kenny panting. Stan gets off Kenny's stomach and moved down. He takes the crotch of Kenny's boxers in his teeth and sharply pulls down. They slide off easily and just to mess with Kenny more he stuffs the garment in his mouth and pulls it out and places it at the top of the giant cake. By this time Kenny had recovered his breath and became even hornier. Before Stan could go back to him Kenny lifted his leg up and stuck his toe into Stan's boxers slit. As he put his leg down so did Stan's boxers.

"Ch- now who's the tricky badster." Stan laughed as his boxers fell to his ankles. He steps out of them and makes his way to Kenny, letting one of his hands scoop out a bunch of frosting from the cake. Kenny knew what was about to come, so he grabbed a handful of frosting as well.

"Do you think this will really help Stan?" Kenny asks as he puts one of his frosted fingers into his asshole with a lot of trouble.

"How the hell would I know. Mix it with your pre-cum and it should be just fine." Stan said as he coated his dick with the icing, while also rubbing his pre-cum around, making his hands all wet and sticky. Once he was done he licked his fingers and smiles. "Mmmmmm that's sweet." He moaned as he eyed Kenny. With the fingers he had just licked Stan shoved them into Kenny, making him scream.

"FUCK STAN! Can't you be a bite gentler, it is my first time." Kenny whimpered.

"Relax Kenny. This is really no different than shitting out a huge pieces of shit…Hell I think you've shat a piece bigger than my dick before." Stan laughed as he said it his face soft and kind. He slowly moved his fingers in and out and spread them apart more each time till he was able to get a third one in. He continued like that till he got his fourth finger in, Kenny's dripping pre-cum helping making the entry easier and less painful.

Pulling out his fingers and positioning his dick in front of Kenny's asshole Stan asked, "Are you ready Kenny?" rubbing his cock head at Kenny's entrance coating it with pre-cum for a smooth ride Stan adds before he enters, "Relax Kenny." Then he thrusts forward .

Kenny's eyes pop open and he lets out an ear splitting scream. A tear roll down Kenny's face, Stan tries and ignores by closing his eyes and continues to move in and out of Kenny. When he gets a hang of it Stan leans forward to the whimpering Kenny and kisses his tears away, "I love you Kenny. I love you so much."

Sniffling Kenny smiles, "I know Stan."

Somewhere in the moment Stan lifted Kenny up. The two of them still connected as they embraced tightly. They were so close, so lost in lust and pleasure, both of them able to feel the other's hot stick breath . Whispers of I love you and I'll never leave you passes between the two through the hot mess they were making. When Stan got tired he would lie down in the cake and Kenny would take over moving up and down taking in the full length of Stan, while Stan would lean in close to suck Kenny in and tastes his essences. After the first time Stan came within Kenny, Stan let Kenny enter him to releave himself of his own cum build up. Though the two did agree that Kenny as the uke and Stan as the seme was much more pleasurable. The two did various things with each other both getting the full taste of one another and the full experience of their hot adultery moment. Though as dawn broke the two were worn out. Both of them had cum several times and it didn't matter how much sugary cake they ate, all their energy was gone.

"That was-" Stan started

"Fucking amazing." Kenny finished.

Both of them passed out in the cake, cuddle up with one another. Their naked bodies covered with a blanket of frosting and cum. It was first of the many more delicious nights the two best friend star-cross lovers would share.


	3. Clean Up

collective gasp! tiz the last chapter

hope u all enjoyed this Stenny

(plz critic me i need the help)

* * *

**Chapter 3: Clean Up**

Stan was the first to wake up. _Damn my body feels so sore. _Stan pushes Kenny's leg from his crotch and sits up to stretch. _What time is it. _Stan thinks as he runs his hands through his stick frosting hair. He looks around for a clock or where his cell phone fell too, but gives up after a while. He leans back onto his hands and turns to look at the little blond boy who was now curled up next to him. _Damn Kenny why do you have to be so cute! _Stan leans down and softly kisses his friend on the cheek.

Kenny begins to stir and opens his clear blue eyes. He looks up at Stan and smiles still a little groggy, "Mmmmm my prince charming."

Stan snorts at that and shakes his head, "Yes my _prince_sses." Once again Stan smashes a piece of cake in Kenny's face and then jumps up off the table an onto the floor. "It's time to get up sleeping beauty, judging by the sun its around noon or whatever and we have to clean this sticky hot mess up before Shelley shows up and starts asking questions."

Wiping the cakes from his face, now fully awake, Kenny slides off the table and sighs, "You're right but first let's clean our selves off and put some clothes on." They both look down at each other and laugh. Their entire body was covered in smeared frosting and smashed cake with left over fluids from last night.

"I'll get our clothes in the washer, until they dry you can borrow some of mine. But first go and start the shower."

"Okay but I might take a while in there so-" Kenny stopped and then thought about what Stan had said. _He didn't say you shower first he said start the shower. Does that mean he'll be going in with me? Man if I wasn't so tired… whatever both of us will need help scrubbing this cake off us. _"I'll leave the door open then." Kenny said and walked to the bathroom.

Stan started the washing machine and walked into the kitchen to check the time. 3:27. He looks back at the mess in the dining room. _Fuck. _Stan shakes his head and walks into the bathroom.

The shower wasn't very big but the two of them fit all right. They both got cleaned off and inspected each other to makes sure every inch of them gave away nothing about what they did last night. They dried off and made their way to Stan's room. Stan put on his clothes and threw some at Kenny.

"Thanks" Kenny said sarcastically

"You're welcome now hurry up Shelley will be coming," Stan stopped to check his alarm clock, 4:53, "She'll be coming in about three hours. Now that may sound long but judging by the huge mess that was already in the dining room let alone the mess we made, we'll be lucky to finish in time."

The two boys got to work cleaning and disinfecting the room. It was 7:42 when they had cleaned everything but the huge cake that they set in the kitchen.

"Dude you're not planning on saving that cake are you." Kenny said glancing at Stan. Stan said nothing but kept biting his lip deep in thought, "STAN! You have got to be kidding me. We _fucked_ each other in that cake! It's not edible any more so don't even think about keeping it! Imagine if someone else even licked it!"

Shaking the thought from his head Stan said, "Ya you're right Kenny. Come on and help me throw this in the dumpster out back."

DING DONG. Both boys looked at each other panic in their eyes. Stan looked at the clock, 8:00. "Shit Shelley is back." Running his hand through his hair Stan took a deep breath. "Kenny go get your clothes from the drier and change, I'll go get the door. Hurry okay."

"Okay."

Stan walks towards the front door. Once he sees Kenny shut the door to his room behind him, Stan opens the door. "Hey Shelley."

"Hi Stan its late but whatever HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Shelley yells and gives her brother a big hug.

Kenny walks over wearing his own clothes again as snickers, "Awwwwww sibling love, sorry to interrupt Shelley but your brother and I still have a house to clean."

"Why?" Shelley says letting go of Stan who walks beside Kenny and whispers "What the hell are you thinking?"

"The gang and me threw a small party for your brother earlier today and I offered to help clean up." Then whispering back to Stan, "I'm trying to get her out of our hair so we can get rid of the last piece of evidence."

"Oh…..That means there must have been a cake! You of course saved me some." Shelley said running to the kitchen

"Shit" Kenny said

"Fuck." Stan said turning around grabbing Kenny's hand and dragging him to the kitchen. Mumbling Stan says "Ya great plan Kenny just great."

The two of them get into the kitchen as Shelley says "Crap that's a big cake!"

Kenny jumps in-between Shelley and the cake "No you don't Shelley. You wouldn't want to eat this cake any more it's...it's…"

"It's been sitting out too long so it has most likely become bad." Stan said saving Kenny.

"So what." Shelley by passes Kenny and sticks her finger in the cake and licks it. Kenny and Stan's mouth just hang open. Both of them fighting the urge not to puke. "Gross what flavor is this cake."

"Cum flavored." Stan mumbled as he glared at Kenny who gave a nervous forced smile and mouthed 'sorry' .

"Whatever it's gross. I'm amazed you guys_ ate_ so much." After that Shelley left and went to her room.

Stan looked at Kenny and said "First we get rid of this cake, and then I'm going to kill you!"

* * *

random Q for u children

tell me what u think these r

1. =^_^=

2. (")

3. =0_o=

should be easy


End file.
